Panda Day 2016
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: This is part of Appleandlettuce's Panda Day 2016! This is a sequel to last year's! Future!fic Lettuce's story!


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Hey guys! Lettuce here! I'm back with another PJO Panda Day story! This is a sequel to last year's, so if you haven't read that, I highly suggest it. This takes place after Percabeth gets married and has a child named Coral. Anyways, on with the story!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was a beautiful day in New York. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Annabeth Chase-Jackson was walking hand in hand with Percy Jackson and their beautiful daughter Coral. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Annabeth's eyes still twinkled in delight at the sight of her daughter. She had her blonde curls up in a ponytail and was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Percy was wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts with navy shoes. And Coral, she was wearing a pretty floral dress and white sandals. Her blonde hair was in a big fishtail braid. Like her father, the seven year old's sea-green eyes shone with a type of childishness in them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They were at a farmer's market, looking at fresh produce, antiques, and other new things. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"As they walked past a stand where an elderly lady was selling clocks, Annabeth looked at the other stands./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"There was one with vegetables, one selling fruit, and another that was selling candies of all kinds. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"All of a sudden, Coral let out a shriek and sprinted forward into the crowd. Annabeth and Percy instantly panicked and ran after her screaming her name. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Coral! Where are you going!? Come back here young lady!" Shouted Annabeth. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They finally stopped in a small clearing with one stand there selling toys. In front of it stood Coral, with her hands clasped together, staring at the stand. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Coral, what in Zeus's name were you thinking? You could have gotten lost or worse!" Annabeth scolded her daughter./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" She reached over and grabbed her shoulder. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Percy just stood to the side, looking concerned. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Coral muttered something. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What was that?" Annabeth asked. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She was staring at something in the toy stand. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She spoke a little louder, "Can I have it please?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Percy followed her line of sight of sight and saw that she was staring at a giant stuffed panda like the one he had bought a couple years ago. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What are yo-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yes." Percy answered seriously. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Annabeth looked confused for a moment, then saw what they were looking at. She groaned. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Percy walked up to the stand holding Coral's hand. He talked to the man running the stand, paid him and then gave the panda to Coral. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They walked back to Annabeth, who had a 'Really?' look on her face. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Percy, Coral just ran into a big crowd and almost got lost, and you're rewarding her with a toy." She said in a monotone voice. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Annabeth. Yes, but, come on. Panda." Percy said seriously. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Annabeth face palmed. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"And there's the end of this year's Panda Day! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, even if it just says one word! I would highly appreciate it! Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"You're (hopefully) friend,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Lettuce/div 


End file.
